


Make Out Session

by Dolavine



Series: Porn Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Session

It’s desperate and needy as Dean plunders Sam’s mouth. His fingers are entangled in the long locks of hair as he guides Sam’s head and holds it still as they make out.

Sam’s volleying for position as he shifts his weight and straddles Dean’s thighs so that he’s hovering over him as they kiss. 

Dean’s hands move to Sam’s hips and pull him down again. 

Their tongues twist and twirl, as they taste every inch of the other’s.

Dean’s hard from kissing and he knows Sam it too- but right now, making out with his brother is all he needs.


End file.
